No Smoking In The Kuroi Hotel:
by Yutaka no Kida
Summary: Kichi Michi is a young girl with a tragic past, but has managed to live through it all. Never before had she fallen in love until she meets Matt, or as some would call him Mail Jeevas. What will happen to Kichi? MattxOC


Summary: _Let's Begin! Your Info: Name: Kichi Michi Occupation: Hotel Waitress Income...I don't know! Not a lot though! You once lived with your parents but one day you father killed your mother and raped you. After he raped you and stabbed you, he left you there to die. But, soon you were found by you uncle, Keiji. Keiji is the owner of the Kuroi Hotel and makes you work as a waitress. Other than that he's a real pervert._

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Death Note or any of the characters mentioned. This story is **NOT** mine. It's a story that I found on Quizilla by the wonderful author, AkatsukiAirce.

Rated Mature for, well, you know. :P

"Enjoy Your Stay~!"  
You quickly changed into your waitress uniform. It was a rather poofy dress with a corset top. On top of that, it was really short. Even though you were embarrassed, you walked bravely out of the dressing room despite the way you looked. Some of the men staying at the hotel mistook you for a hooker instead of a waitress. As you walked out you heard Keiji calling your name. "Kichi," he said. You turned around. "Meet me in my room later, okay?" You nodded and walked away.

You were almost done with your shift, but suddenly a thought had occurred to you: 'Crap! I forgot one room!' You walked upstairs and looked for room 215. Once you found it, you knocked on the door to see if anyone was there. No one answered so you used your keys to get in. Once inside, you found yourself tripping over wires and falling on top of a numerous amount of potato chip bags strewn all over the floor. Knowing that it would take a long time to clean you braced yourself and began. As you cleaned you not only found dozens of potato chip bags, you also found a few laptops, at least for video cameras, tons of high-tech equipment (causing you to think 'Is he a spy or something?'), video games, and so on. 2 hours late, you were finally finished cleaning. You were so tired, that you decided to lay on the bed for a little while. You soon fell fast asleep.  
The next morning someone entered the room, but you were still sleeping peacefully.  
::Matt's POV::  
I entered the room and saw a beautiful girl laying on my bed. I recognized her as one of the hotel employees because of her clothing. She wore a maid outfit that looked extremely short. She moved to the opposite side of the bed causing her skirt to raise higher, revealing her underwear. I felt like I was watching a pornographic video or something. Instead of stripping her naked, I tried to wake her up. I tried to shake her and soon she opened her eyes slightly. Suddenly she jumped up saying "I am so sorry!!" as she fixed her skirt. "Please don't tell my boss!" she pleaded. How can anyone say deny her? She had an innocent look in her eyes. She was so cute. " It's ok. I won't tell anyone...As long as you do something for me..." I answered. She looked up at me anxiously and said, "What?"  
::Your POV::  
You looked up at him pleadingly. "Tell me your name," he said.  
"is that it?"  
"Yes."  
"Kichi Michi."  
"I'm Matt."  
"All I get is a first name D "  
"Yup..."  
"Well, enjoy your stay, Matt."  
You walked out of the room thankful. Suddenly you remembered that you were supposed to meet Keiji. Quickly, you ran in search of him. You found him eating breakfast. "I am so sorry about last night! I didn't mean to--" "Where were you? You have no excuse to disobey my orders!" he yelled. He punched you in you face and sent you to stay in you room.

You tried your best to avoid Keiji, but you still had to do your job.

This time, you wanted to clean room 215 last. You knocked on the door. "Room service," you said and entered the room. Matt was in there. The moment you entered, he began apologizing for the mess.

You continued cleaning through the piles of junk he kept. "Um...Do you want any help?" he asked. You shook your head and replied, "No thanks..." You picked up one box and heard something drop from it. "Um..L-let me get that for you," Matt said rushing over to pick up the fallen object, but it was too late, you already discovered it. "Why do you have a gun here?" You were getting scared. Who exactly was this "Matt" person? You didn't know anything about him. Trying to stay level-headed, you said, "Guns or any type of weapons are permitted in the Kuroi Hotel, unless you are some sort of police, but you have to notify the owner of the hotel. I will have to ask you to leave the hotel or give me an explanation," you said. He looked at you and saw sadness in your eyes despite what you just said. You didn't want him to leave the hotel, but this was something you had to do. "I'll explain everything..." Matt said. And he did. He even told you about Wammy's Orphanage for gifted children, which you thought sounded familiar. "I can't tell my uncle about this then..." you said. "Why not? Isn't he the owner of this hotel? He should know about this." "He is pro-Kira and if he finds out that you are against Kira, he'll kick you out..." you answered. "So you don't want me to leave?" he asked slightly smirking. "W-well...um...uh..," you stammered. Your face was bright red. Your heart was beating fast when you noticed how close you two were sitting next to each other on a bed.  
He took out a cigarette and a lighter and began to smoke. "No smoking in the Kuroi Hotel," you said looking up at him. "Damn, do you have to enforce all the rules like that?" You nodded. "Smoking is a nasty habit to get into...You should stop...I wouldn't want you dying of lung cancer..." you said, prying the cigarette out of his hand. "Why would you care? I'm only here for 12 more days..." he said. You looked down in disappointment and said, "Well...that doesn't mean that we have to completely stop talking to each other..." He looked at you and he could tell that you were about to cry. "It's going to be really sad when you leave...," you said, the tears welling up in your eyes. He moved closer to you, and hugged you tightly. "Please don't cry..." he whispered into your ear. That made you stop. You hugged him back and said, "Thank you..."

Today was the day you've been waiting for: your day off. You woke up early and got dressed in a grey fitted top, a pleated plaid skirt, and black stockings.  
Immediately, you ran up to Matt's room. You entered, without knocking. Matt was lying on the bed still asleep. "Maaaaatt~!" you said in a singsong voice while poking him. He did not even move. You then got on top of him and started to shake him. All he did was move to one side. "MATT!" you yelled in his ear. He woke up almost automatically. "What do you want?" he asked slightly groaning. "It's the weekend! I have weekends off," you said. He gave you a what's-your-point look and you said, "I was thinking that maybe you wanted to do something today." "I'm tired..." he whined. Suddenly, out of pure randomness, you hit him with a pillow. "What was that for?" he said aggravated, getting a pillow ready to hit you with. "I don't kn-" you began but, he tackled you playfully and began to tickle you. You laughed so much that it was starting to get hard to breathe. He stopped for a second, only to lift up your shirt slightly, revealing your stomach, then began to tickle you again. This was now too hard to handle for you. "L-let go!" you said while laughing. He sighed and said "Ok." When he stopped you realized how awkward the position you were in. He was on top of you, while your legs were spread on either side of him. Quickly, you closed your legs and sat up. He noticed too. "I'm still tired..." he said breaking the odd silence. "Fine, I'll let you sleep a little bit more," you said getting off the bed. "Stay here. Sleep with me," he said imploringly. "Fine..." you said and laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer, your breasts on his bare chest.  
An hour later, he woke up. "Michi..." he whispered into your ear, but you did not wake. He suddenly put one of his hands up you skirt. This caused you to jump up, completely awake. "You pervert!!" you yelled at him. He smiled sheepishly and said, "I knew you'd wake up."  
He got dressed and the two of you walked out of the hotel. The streets were filled with people. Everyone seemed happy and all smiling. You held Matt's hand, not wanting to lose him in the large crowd of people. The two of you walked to a nearby park. Matt treated you to ice cream. "You want some?" you asked him as the two of you sat on a bench. "No thanks," he said. "Are you suuure?" you said. "Fine..." he said sounding defeated. He took a small lick of the ice cream. You twitched slightly at the sight of his tongue licking it so softly and smoothly. He noticed. You looked away from him, blushing slightly. He moved closer to you but you did not notice until he placed his lips on yours. His tongue still had the faint taste of the strawberry ice cream. You felt something other than his tongue enter your mouth. He let go of the kiss and you discovered that he had placed a strawberry from the ice cream into your mouth. "I don't like strawberries," he said looking at your bright red face. You could still feel the trace of his lips on yours. You could still taste the sweetness of the kiss.  
For the rest of the day, you were in a daze. You wanted to kiss him again. Every thought you had that day was of him. That kiss didn't last too long, but the impression it left would remain there always.  
It was getting dark and the night lit up. Teenagers and adults were lining the street corners and bars. You didn't like this very much, but Matt wanted to be here. He seemed so calm even when the people around him were getting drunk. He entered one of the bars. Everyone seemed to know him there. Knowing you didn't drink, he ordered himself a beverage. You watched him as he drank the liquid. You didn't like it here. You didn't fit in with the crowd of alcoholics.  
"Are you ok?" Matt asked you. You nodded, pretending like you were having a good time. "Matt, I have to get back to the hotel," you said making up an excuse. "Why? Stay here for a little while.." he said putting an arm around you sloppily. His voice was slightly slurred and only now did you notice how many drinks he had. He moved closer to you. You could smell the stench of beer on his breath. "You're so pretty," he said while playing with a lock of your hair. Without warning, he began to kiss your neck. "M-Matt!" you stammered. His kiss dragged lower to your breasts. "Stop it!" you said, pushing him off of you. You stormed out with tears welling up in your eyes. Matt followed you, but you took no notice. You didn't care that you were bumping into people. You just needed to get away from the drunken image of Matt. He continued chasing after you.  
By the time you reached the hotel, your eyes were red and puffy and you were practically running to your room. You didn't want to do anything. All you did was lie in bed. You didn't even sleep that night.  
The next morning, you heard a knock on the door. You didn't answer, but the person unlocked the door quickly and with ease. Matt stood in the doorway. "I'm really sorry," he said. You didn't say anything. You weren't even looking at him. He sat on your bed and hugged you against your own will. "It's ok..." you said, unable to resist the pure sadness in his voice, You looked at the nightstand next to your bed. He brought you a beautiful arrangement of chocolate covered strawberries. He took one of the strawberries and placed it to your lips. You took a bite and smiled at him, accepting his apology. He took the strawberry half and ate the rest. "I never could stand strawberries," he said leaning in and kissing you. You could smell the scent of fresh strawberries on his breath and the taste of it on his tongue. Every kiss, no matter how short, seemed to last forever. It melted everything around you away. It made you happy.  
You got up from the bed. He watched you as you got up because of what you were wearing; a bra and underwear. He blushed lightly. You hugged him tightly causing him to blush even more.

Now that you were back with Matt, everything seemed perfect. The two of you went to shopping (you had to get stuff for the hotel). You stopped my at a flower shop, looking for flower arrangements for the tables at the hotel. "God…You're not normal are you?" Matt said. "What do you mean?" you asked while comparing two flowers. "Most girls would at least stop by a clothing store or something. Why are you so devoted to this job?" he asked. "Well, I feel as though I have no choice. The owner of the hotel is my uncle you know?" you responded still comparing flowers. "Is he nice to you?" Matt asked. "You turned around and looked at him asking, "What do you mean?" You gave a sharp, cold glare as you asked. "Well it's just that you seem to avoid him a lot..." he responded. You turned around pretending to take interest in a certain flower and said nothing to him.  
By the time you were out of the flower shop, you smiled at him cheerfully and said, "It's nice out today, isn't it?" He nodded and took out a cigarette. "No smoking in the Kuroi Hotel..." you said. "But, we're not in the hotel!" he said in a slightly whiny voice. "I don't care," you said moving closer to his face. You took the cigarette out of his mouth and kissed him on the lips. "Smoking is a bad habit," you said as soon as your lips broke apart from his. "I'm tired..." you said wrapping your arms around him. "Already? But we didn't even do much today," he said. He looked at you, reading your expression quickly. You gave him a lustful smile and said, "Please.." Your voice set him into a trance-like state and he nodded. So the two of you walked back to the hotel.  
The two of you went straight to room 215 (Matt's room). Immediately the two of you began to kiss each other. Your heart was pounding hard and fast in your chest. He unzipped you jacket and began to kiss your neck. Now on the bed, he began to remove you clothing little by little.

Your thoughts were racing so fast, you hardly noticed that he had taken off almost all of your clothes and you were now in your underwear. Now, Matt began to take off his own clothing. You face began to feel hot and your heart felt as though it would burst. You tugged on his boxers, wanting them to come off, but Matt didn't let you take them off yet. Instead, he began to remove your own lacy, white underwear and then your lacy bra. You loved the feeling of his hand brushing against your breast. You were now completely naked. He moved back in order to see you entire body. He blushed and smirked then took off his boxers. He had a rather large erection and you took notice of this and said, "Geez, Matt. You're one horny little bastard…" "Look who's talking," he said knowing it was you who had dragged him there. He got on top of you and began to leave a trail of kisses from your breast to your womanhood. He began to lick you there causing you to moan loudly. You lifted your head to see him. He looked like a kitten lapping up milk. It was adorable to you. He got back up to your breast and began to massage them. While doing this, he also fingered you. He bent down and began to lick one of you soft rosy nipples while playing with the other one. You felt something hard graze your hip. You looked down and it was his manhood. You began to rub it, causing him to go harder and harder. He could no longer take it. He quickly got on top of you and in a quick, swift motion, he had entered you. You wanted to scream. The pain was just too much. You bit your lower lip hard and gripped the bed sheets tightly. "It hurts..." you said weakly. "It won't hurt for too long," Matt assured you. Now he quickened his pace. He quickly pulled in and out of you. The pain subsided and the experience grew pleasurable. You moaned loudly. Wanting more, you wrapped your legs around him, causing if large manhood into your own body. Suddenly, you felt something amazing. He had ejaculated in you and this feeling felt indescribable. It was the most amazing thing you ever felt.  
He dropped himself next to you panting. "I'm tired..." he said closing his eyes. He then felt a sharp tug as you pulled him back up. "You can't be tired yet!" you said in a demanding voice. "But, I am.." he said plopping right back down on the bed. You got on top of him with your legs on either side of him. He opened his eyes and saw you with your legs spread out and sitting on his stomach. He had never seen you like this. The shy, quiet girl he knew was now of top of him naked and smirking down at him. You got off him and licked the tip of his manhood. Matt was left speechless. You licked it more and more causing Matt to moan slightly. You sucked it more and more. Then a warm liquid escaped from his manhood into your mouth. It tasted sweet so you just kept sucking. The cum spilled through the sides of your mouth and landed onto your breast which was a huge turn-on to Matt who had only seen this type of action on the internet.  
After pleasing him quite a bit more, you began to get tired yourself and laid down right next to him. The weekend was over, but the memories that came with it would last forever. You thought about your future with him as you fell asleep in his arms that night.


End file.
